


Leaving this dreadful place - Pawnshipping

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, First ever beta'd work, Guns, I made someone cry holy shit, M/M, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: Yugo and Yuri are lovers living through hell that they are so desperate to escape, and meant to never see each other again





	Leaving this dreadful place - Pawnshipping

The sky was always grey at Academia.  
There were no easy escape routes, the only way out was by boat, and sometimes even that was risky.

Two boys sat by the docks, fingers interlocked, hiding behind some boxes.  
"I don't like it here...."  
One of the boys were injured. Thick, red blood caking one of his large magenta eyes. Crimson splashed over pale, ivory skin where he had been beaten.  
Both boys had fled the classroom after the Professor had given the boy his 'light punishment.'  
If they were found out of class the consequences would be far more severe.  
"You know we can't leave.... Its forbidden...."  
The other boy was sobbing quietly, afraid of the consequences of running away.  
"I want to see the sky.... The blue sky..... And feel the warmth of the sun on my skin...."  
He dried his tears and looked at his partner with burning determination, crystal orbs locking with wary magenta.  
"We could do it... Find a way out-"  
"We can't."  
He looked uncomfortable, averting his eyes from the others determined gaze.  
Determination quickly evolved into disappointment. "What happened?"  
"They want me to become an elite soldier' my training starts tomorrow.... I won't be allowed to see you ever again."  
He stood up and walked away, leaving a small, dark trail of blood behind him.  
Tears blurred the crystal eyed boys vision, a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
All determination had vanished from his crystal orbs as he slowly made his way back to the classroom.

2 YEARS LATER  
Today was the day. After two years of preparation he actually had a plan to escape, to get away from the hell known as Academia.  
He collected the things he needed, a white helmet with a light blue visor, and a matching white jumpsuit, both made behind the teacher's backs.  
He quickly changed into the outfit and grabbed a key off of the bedside table. He had a white knuckled grip as he walked out of his room for the last time.  
"I wish he was here with me."

The plan had gone terribly, terribly wrong.  
He had been spotted way earlier than anticipated and had to make a run for it, his destination being on the other side of the island.  
Sirens blared, signalling to the soldiers that there was a breakout in progress.  
A group of soldiers marched down the hallways, all wearing the same neat, blue uniform except for the one in front, the leader of the best elite group that Academia had, who wore a violet uniform instead.  
The soldiers stopped when they saw the boy they were looking for, they didn't know who was under the helmet, only that he mustn't escape, no matter what the cost.  
He fled as soon as he saw the soldiers, and their leader gave chase, grabbing a pistol from his belt.  
He followed the boy in the white suit outside.  
"Stop! If you turn yourself in now I won't have to use this."  
There was a click as the gun was loaded.  
The boy in the suit's breath hitched, he recognised that voice, he knows who it is.  
He turns around, focusing on a pair of magenta eyes through the helmet's visor. Only, the look in the boy's eyes wasn't the kind look he had always known, it was darker, more sadistic, like he was enjoying chasing the other down, like this was just a game.  
His gaze was burning a hole through the other boy's heart, into his very soul, right into his core.  
"Sorry, but I was lying."  
His face twisted into some sort of sadistic grin.  
"My orders are to kill anyone who attempts to leave the island."  
The boy raised his hands to take off the helmet, but a loud noise rang through the air and pain exploded across his stomach.  
He gave out a cry and dropped to his knees, watching the crimson stain as it grew on the white fabric of his jumpsuit.  
He pulled off his helmet and time seemed to slow down.  
Magenta orbs widening in realisation as they lock with the crystal orbs staring back, a cry of terror as he runs forward and pulls the other into a hug.  
"What have I done?..."  
"I'm so happy..."  
Crystal eyes shone with tears of happiness.  
"Don't die on me!"  
"So happy that I could see you again...."  
The young soldiers eyes widened in realisation.  
"We can be free" he mumbled quietly.  
"And I know how."  
He grabbed the others hand and kissed it softly.  
The kindness that had always been there returned to the boy's magenta eyes.  
"I missed that look, Yuri....."  
Crystal eyes slowly became lifeless as the thick, red blood ran out of the wound in his stomach and dripped over the floor and Yuri's uniform.  
Yuri loaded the gun again and held it up to his head, a fire in his eyes, looking more determined than he had looked at any point in his life.  
"I'll see you soon Yugo. I'm so sorry. We'll be together soon, my love."  
A bang rang through the air and red exploded in his vision before everything went black.

No one noticed the sky that day, bright blue, not a cloud in the sky, the sun shining down.  
The bodies of two lovers lay on the ground, finally reunited. There was a mess of blood on the ground and crimson stained their bodies, their hands clasped tightly together, a gun between them, the sun warming their skin.


End file.
